Fionna and the kiss of true love
by Hcobb
Summary: Fionna just isn't herself today.


[Adventure Time is the creation of Frederator Studios for Cartoon Network. This work is done without their knowledge or involvement. -HJC]

I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around my room. There was something off. Something was different. What was it?

I stood and looked around my room. It was the same old mess as usual. Even the drawer my roommate slept in was at it's usual angle. I shook my head. There was no point worrying about things I couldn't see. When this problem stood before me I'd strike it down, just like I always had. I doffed my pajamas and tossed them onto the pile of clothes to be washed someday.

As I washed in the shower that sense of strangeness returned. I rinsed off and used a towel to wipe the fog off the mirror. I stood back and looked myself over. This was how I always looked, wasn't it? I even had the same lady parts I had seen on Marceline, that one time. This was going to keep bugging me, wasn't it? Time to get a second opinion.

I climbed down the ladder to the kitchen and as I spoke for the first time that morning, my voice sounded different somehow. "Jake, is there something different about me today?"

"Dude, you're naked."

"Yes, I know. Do I look any different?"

"Fionna, you know the rules. We can live together, as long as we don't peek. Now go get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Sorry Jake." I climbed back up the ladder.

I returned to our room and put on my briefs, shorts, shirt, and tucked my hair under my bearskin hat. The shorts were a little tight across my backside and the shirt was a little tight in the chest. Had I been eating too much? Perhaps it was as Jake said, that it was time I dressed in a more ladylike fashion. It's not like I needed a bra, yet, but perhaps I could replace the socks with stockings when I went to get clothes that better fit my growing body.

After breakfast I turned to Jake. "Can we go clothes shopping today?"

"It's about time." He paused. "What brings this up? You almost sound excited about it?"

"Well I -" I thought for a moment. For the first time I felt the urge to dress up a bit, to show off a bit. "I guess I'm just growing up."

"It's about time you found yourself a prince, girl."

"A prince?" I thought about my crushes, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and especially Flame Princess. "No, but maybe I'll have better luck with the princesses if I just dress up a bit."

The wall of the treehouse was smashed in by a lightning bolt and a figure in blue flew in.

"Ice King!" I looked around for a sword.

"I haven't come to fight, Fionna." He froze Jake in a solid block of ice.

"Then why did you do that?" I jumped for him, but there was something off about my body and I stumbled.

Ice King took advantage of my clumsiness to encase my hands and feet in blocks of ice. He then lifted me in his arms. "No, today when I woke up I decided it was time to put these lover's quarrels behind us. Today is the day we get married."

"No way you old freak."

"Such language is not suitable for my new queen." He muffled me with an ice gag and flew off towards his ice cave, talking all along the way about what a happy couple we'd be, while I hoped against hope that he'd just drop me.

He tossed me onto his bed, undid my gag, and ran his hand along my butt. "I know it's a little improper, but can we get started on our happy life together while we prepare for the big ceremony?"

"No! No! No!"

"Yes, perhaps it would be best to wait for tonight." He picked me up and threw me in his princess holding cell. "You can just cool it right here, while I go get everything ready."

As soon as he was out of sight I leveraged myself up against the wall and bunny hopped with my legs frozen together towards the door. It was locked shut. I brought my arms up as high as I could reach and brought them down on either side of one of the bars, shattering my ice handcuffs. The recoil knocked me back on my butt. I scooted forwards a bit and did a two-legged kick against the same bar, freeing my legs, but unfortunately the door remained securely locked.

I sat down on the bench in the cell and ran my hands along my limbs to get my circulation back up. I tried to plan my next move, but something was bothering me. Bunny? I took off my hat and looked at it. It had bear ears. Didn't it always have bear ears? Why was I expecting bunny ears?

I heard somebody walking up and quickly put my hat back on, but this time I had the sudden urge to leave one lock of hair peeking out the front.

The figure that approached wore a cloak and as she threw the hood back I knew who it was. "Betty!"

"Shh!" She pulled out a key, unlocked and opened the door.

I walked up to her and whispered, "Why does he let you have free run of the place? Are you working for him?"

"No, he just assumes that I'm a hallucination."

"Heh."

"Now follow me, and let's get out of here."

"What's up?"

"There is an enchantment about you, Fionna."

"What, did the Ice King do something to me?" I looked over my body for the dozenth time that morning.

"I don't think that whatever it was is within the powers of the ice crown."

"Well, what is it?"

"I woke up this morning with memories of the several years of adventures of Fionna the human, how she had fought monsters and saved princesses."

"Yes, that's what I do. What's the problem?"

"Until a month ago I was a thousand years in the past. There simply hasn't been time for me to have heard all of that and when I tried to focus on where I had heard these tales, my mind drifted off. I had asked several other creatures who found your exploits quite normal. Then I saw Simon flying you here."

"So you came to save me?"

"No Fionna, you're a great hero. You would have saved yourself. I wanted to get to the bottom of whoever it was who was messing around with my head. I saw that happen to Simon and I don't want to go through it myself."

Betty showed me a hidden exit and we caught up with Jake and explained things to him.

"Fionna, there's only one dude who could cast a spell over all of Ooo."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who is it?" Betty asked.

"Come on, we'll take you to his place." I helped Betty get on Jake behind me.

The Magic Man's house was the same mess as always. It made the treehouse seem well organized in comparison. He was waiting in his living room.

I drew the sword that Jake had brought. "Spill it, Magic Man, we know you're behind all this."

"All what?" He drifted in place.

Betty stepped forwards. "You have cast a spell to change memories, why?"

"How did you figure it out?" He asked her.

"I'm a time traveler. You changed memories that I didn't have."

"Oh, silly me. I hadn't considered that."

"What did you do to Fionna?"

"To Fionna?" He paused for a moment, smiled, then pointed to me. "I just made this person more popular. What's wrong with that? It was from a book I had read."

"Then undo it." I stepped up and pointed my sword at him.

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. All of my magic is tied up in major transformations like this. The spell will set at midnight and become permanent. Then my powers will return."

"So all I need to do is kill you before then?"

"I can't die. I've tried, over and over again. And it wouldn't help anyway. That's not how you break it."

"Then how?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but it won't help. Only love's true kiss can break this spell, and as we all know, true love doesn't exist."

"Damn!" I turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Betty caught up with me outside his house. "Don't you know anyone else who could help with this?"

"A few weeks ago I would have rushed to Flame Princess, but I'm afraid we've burned that bridge down and scattered the ashes."

Jake walked up to us. "We could try the Ice King. He seems to be rather smitten with you."

"Jake, the Magic Man might not be able to die, but I can't say the same for you."

"Just joking. Let's go ask Princess Bubblegum. She's the smartest person we know."

"Okay."

"Fionna and Jake, who's your new friend?"

"Princess Bubblegum, this is Betty. Can we talk in private?"

"As you wish."

Princess Bubblegum listened patiently to our explanation then looked at me. "Fionna, I can break your curse."

"What, Peebles? Didn't you say it would be weird if I kissed you?"

"Not like this. I see how to do it."

"Wait."

"Huh?" I turned to Betty. "Why?"

"Fionna, Magic Man said that he had made you more popular. Perhaps these stories about you being a hero are all a big lie. If you are truly a villain do you think you ought to return to that?"

"No."

We turned back to Princess Bubblegum.

"No, while I can feel that my memories have been altered there is one thing that I am sure is true. There is one who was never a disappointment. Come here Fionna." She hugged me tightly against herself and kissed me on the forehead.

As I transformed back my memories fell back into place. "Oh Glob, I'm Finn. And the Ice King nearly..." I pushed away from Princess Bubblegum, then turned back to her. "Peebles, you really love me?"

"Of course I love you, Finn. I'm your mother after all." She hugged me against her again.


End file.
